The invention relates to a slip-controlled brake system and more particularly to a slip-controlled brake system for use with automotive vehicles.
International Patent Application PCT/EP/00266 teaches the provision of pressure pulsation snubbers within the main pressure conduits in the vicinity of the brake pressure generator or in shunt with the electromagnetic inlet and outlet valves. The pressure pulsation snubbers as employed are configured as vibration-damping elastomeric energy storing elements which, through their defined volume expansion, flow length and restricting properties, are intended to prevent transmission of sonic emissions resulting from pump and valve switching frequencies, to the mass-loaded and, consequently, vibratory brake system.
A relatively soft pedal-"feel" and the enlargement of the pedal travel are undesired consequences of the volumetric absorption of pressure fluid during the braking process which is additionally caused by the afore-described pressure pulsation snubbers.